


Another Broken Heart

by NiksterFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Prophecy, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiksterFangirl/pseuds/NiksterFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiara Moon's life ain't easy. She got turned into a werewolf by her boyfriend, then kidnapped by his Alpha and locked in a bank for four years. And she's a fangirl. But with the help of Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale and their friends, can she survive all the danger that comes with being the heir of an evil witch?</p>
<p>~Not following the storyline of the show that much. Kinda based on season 3A~<br/>{Copywright © Nellie Engström~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. A plan goes wrong

**Kiara P.O.V**

**Flashback**

_"What do you like the most; candy or ice cream?" Aiden asked as he fed me with a chocolate covered strawberry. I looked at him with a 'are you serious' look on my face._

_"Ice cream of course!" I laughed. "What do you like the most, Werewolves or vampires?"_

_He froze. "Um... I don't know, probably werewolves" he said. I looked at him questioningly._

_"What's wrong Aiden? Are you afraid of werewolves?" I smirked. He laughed nervously._

_"No I'm not! What about you, werewolves or vampires?" he asked._

_"Definitely werewolves! It would be kinda cool to be one, don't you think?" I wondered. He swallowed hard and looked at the ground_

_"Uhm... Would you hate me if I was a werewolf?" he asked. What's up with all these questions?_

_"What of course not! But you're not a werewolf, because werewolves doesn't exist" I laughed. He didn't laugh. He looked at me, but his eyes were changed. They were red. I screamed and stood up._

_"What are you?!" I shrieked, scared shitless of my own boyfriend._

_"I'm a werewolf, Kiara. And you will soon be one to" he said. My eyes widened and I started to run away, but he was faster than me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I closed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see his face. He was a werewolf. Aiden was a frickin werewolf. Shit shit shit._

_"Open your eyes Kiara. I won't hurt you" he said with a calm voice. I slowly opened my eyes and was met by a normal Aiden._

_"You're gonna be okay Kiara. I'm gonna get you out of here" he said. I heard laughing coming from the trees and people stepped out of there. It was a man with sunglasses and a walking stick, I assumed he was blind, a big guy, a girl with scary toes and no shoes and Aiden's twin brother and my best friend Ethan._

_"Be okay? Don't give the girl false hopes Aiden, she will soon become a monster like the rest of us" the blind man said. I took a step away from Aiden. I was scared. No scratch that, I was fucking terrified._

_"Give her the bite now or Kali will kill her" he smiled._

_"No!" I screamed. I wasn't ready to die. Oh my god don't kill me. I thought._

_"Don't worry, Kiara dear. It will be over fast" the blind man said. The girl who was in desperate need of a pedicure opened her mouth and exposed her fangs. Wait what, fangs? Oh god._

_"No, don't! I'll give her the bite" Aiden said. My eyes widened. I wasn't entirely sure what 'the bite' meant but I was pretty damn sure it wasn't a good thing._

_Aiden took a step forward and I took a step back. I didn't want the bite._

_"I'm sorry Kiara" he said. "This might hurt"_

_Then he shifted into a wolf and jumped at me. He bit down my arm and I screamed in pain. The world started to spin and I fell to the ground. Soon everything went black._

**Flashback end**

I open my eyes with a scream. I sit up and look around in the dark room. I'm alone, as usual. The morning after Aiden bit me, I had woken up in this very room, alone. I woke up with amnesia, but after a while some of my memories started to slowly get back to me. That was 4 years ago. I cried a whole year before I moved on and realized that he didn't deserve my tears. But yet here I am, shaking and crying because he betrayed me. He betrayed my trust, and broke my heart by turning me into a werewolf. A fricking werewolf!

Sometimes I don't remember what it's like to have a life outside of these walls. Hell, I don't even remember my own family. I know that I had a sister and a mother, but my father died in a car accident when I was five. I don't remember their names or how they looked. I've had flashbacks and dreams about my past life, but never about my mother. When I have flashbacks with my sister, her face is always blurred out so I can't see her. It's really annoying that I can't even remember my own sister.

Suddenly the heavy door to this room unlocks and opens. Aiden steps inside. Of fucking course.

"Are you okay?" he asks shyly. I sigh

"No" I say.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head.

"No" he whispers.

"Then please, Aiden, leave" I sigh.

He turns around and walks back out. He closes the door and locks it. And just like that, I'm alone again.

**Stiles P.O.V**

I hate Scott right now. He's such a jerk. Not only he's making me risk my life again, he just had to make Derek freaking Hale come with me. Derek is the most negative little werewolf I have ever met. Derek and I are outside Beacon Hills National Bank right now, which isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Friday night but oh well.

Anyway the bank have been abandoned for years and we think that's where the Alpha pack are hiding. We are here to rescue Erica and Boyd, two members of our pack, who were kidnapped by the Alphas. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Derek and Erica are werewolves. Allison and I are humans. We don't know if Lydia is a human or not, because a little while ago a crazy person called her a banshee. But I don't effing know what an effing banshee is. Anyway, Derek and I are in my Jeep outside of the bank right now, waiting for Allison to give us the signal to go in. I'm kinda scared, since the only weapons I have to defend my fragile human body with are my sarcasm and my bat.

"Stiles stop shaking, it's annoying" Derek says. I tense up.

"Nothing gets pass those keen werewolf senses, huh Derek?" I mumble. He shoots me one of his famous death glares, which by the way didn't exactly help me calm down.

"That's the signal!" Derek says and gets out of the car. I get out as well and follow him. He stops in front of the back door.

"Okay Stiles, the plan is simple. When I'm in, you wait here until I say it's clear. Then we find Erica and Boyd and get the hell out of here, got it?" he explains. I nod. Derek clench his fist, and then opens his hand again. Only difference is that now he has claws instead of nails. He puts one of his sharp and scary claws into the lock and turns it around. The door opens with a click. I open my mouth and let out a breath. Derek shoots me another death glare. Okay I really hate Scott right now. Why does it have to be me? Why couldn't he have gone with Derek instead? Derek gets inside and I wait just as he said I should.

"Stiles run!" I hear Derek scream from inside, but it sounds muffled, like someone is holding their hand over his mouth.

Of course I don't listen. I mean hello, I'm Stiles Stilinski, and I never do what I'm told. I run inside with my bat held over my head. I stop and gasp when I see what's in front of me; Derek lying on the floor in a pool of blood which I'm assuming is his own. I turn around, ready to run away and get help, but I'm met by Kali standing in front of me. She smirks.

"Hello Stiles" she says and stabs me in the stomach with a knife. She pushes me down to the floor. As I'm lying there, gasping for air and feel the world fading away I only got one thought in my head:

_I'm so gonna kick Scott's ass._


	2. 2. Story of my life

**~Kiara~**

"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great" I sing quietly. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy was my favorite song before I was bit, and since I haven't listened to music during my time here it's still my favorite.

My beautiful (okay not really) singing is interrupted when the door unlocks and opens. I assume it's Aiden, but I look up anyway just in case it's Kali wanting to torture me. Kali is never here unless she's been ordered by Deucalion to torture me. Of course it always heals, but it freaking hurts. That's why I hate it when Kali steps through that door. To my horror it is her, but this time she isn't alone. In her arms she's holding an unconscious teenage boy. Ennis is behind her, holding another unconscious guy who's pretty damn hot. When Kali sees I'm awake she fakes a smile.

"I got you some company" she says and then drops the boy on the floor. I hear a loud crack as his ribs break.

"oops" she says, laughs and walks out. Ennis puts the man next to the boy, then walks out without a word. He's scaring me more than the others since he never talks. At least not to me.

I crawl over to the boys and sigh.

"My heart breaks for you" I whisper. Then I pull the knife out of the boys stomach, take away some of his pain. Then I check if the older one's alive and take away some of his pain too. I sense that he is a werewolf like me. 

So now it's time to wait for them to wake up. I mean it's not like I have anything else to do.

**~Derek~**

"Come on sourwolf, wake up! Scott will kill me if you don't wake up" I hear Stiles say. It hurts in my head and stomach.

"Who's Scott?" Someone asks and I recognize it as a girl's voice.

"He's my best friend" Stiles says.

"Oh. Best friends are nice" the girl whispers. She sounds sad.

I open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I ask immediately. Stiles and the girl turns to look at me. Relief flashes through Stiles' eyes

"Oh thank God you're alive!" he breathes. The girl looks at me with small smile. She's beautiful.

"Who are you?" I ask the girl and ignore Stiles. He mumbles "wow okay it's not like I'm here anyway" to himself. The girl smiles a little at him.

"I'm Kiara" she says. "Welcome to paradise"

I nod and Kiara turns around. She crawls away to the corner of the room and curls up into a little ball. I turn to Stiles.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask Stiles

"I don't know. Two hours or so" he says. I nod

"Did she say anything to you?" I wonder. We're probably gonna be stuck here for a while, so I might as well know a few things about the girl we're locked up with.

"Her name is Kiara, she's been locked up here for about four years and she likes Fall Out Boy and Harry Potter" he replies.

"Fall Out Boy and Harry Potter? Thanks Stiles, that's exactly what I wanted to know" I say and roll my eyes.

"Don't be sarcastic, Derek. It doesn't suit you" he says with a wrinkled nose. I glare at him. I'm stuck with a stranger and Stiles. This is like my own personal hell.

**~Scott~**

I've been walking back and forth in my bedroom for hours. Our plan went wrong. Derek and Stiles are kidnapped. Not dead, I hope, but kidnapped by the alphas. _They are with Erica and Boyd, and they are perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with them. They are just fine, right? They have to be_. I can't accept anything else. Stiles has been my best friend since like, forever. He is my best friend, my brother and I can't let anything happen to him. And Derek has been a huge help about all these werewolf things and I guess he's my friend, although I'm not entirely sure the word 'friend' is in Derek's vocabulary.

Suddenly my door bursts open and Isaac walks in.

"Fine Isaac, don't knock or anything" I say. He glares at me.

"Yeah nice to see you too Scott" he says with a fake smile. "We're going to Derek's loft. We need a plan to rescue Derek and Stiles"

I nod and follow him downstairs and out of the house to his car. We need a good plan to rescue them. And if we don't have one at the end of the day, I will walk to the bank and kill the alphas myself. Stiles is my best friend, and I will save him no matter what it takes.

**~Kiara's P.O.V, a week later~**

I haven't really talked to Stiles or Derek since they got here, and that was a week and a half ago. They don't even know I'm a werewolf yet. They've been trying to get me to talk to them a lot, but I always flip them off. I don't really want to talk to them or get to know them. I don't want anything to do with them. This whole 'boyfriend turned me into a werewolf' thing gave me trust issues. So sue me.

But if I'm being totally honest, I bet they're curious about me. If I was stuck with a random girl who has been locked up in an abandoned bank for four years I'd be curious. So yeah I will tell them about my story. I see no reason not to. We're probably gonna die in here, so whatever. Next time one of them asks why I'm here, which they have been doing every day, I will tell them.

"Kiara, can I ask you something?" Stiles asks.  _God dammit I'm not ready yet._

"Fine" I hear myself say.  _Fuck no, Kiara what the hell are you doing?!_

"What? Oh, okay. Thank you" he stutters, clearly shocked that I agreed. "Do you want to tell me and Derek what happened to you?"

"Long story, wait for the movie" I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you. But I don't want your pity" I say and change my mind. Stiles' eyes widens. He nod and turns to Derek, who's been sleeping curled up in a ball until now, and wakes him up. Derek opens his eyes and sits up.

"She's gonna tell us, Derek. Quick get the popcorn" Stiles jokes. Derek chuckles and I force a small smile.

"I had three best friends whom I had known since we were fourteen. Their names were Taylor, Matt and Ethan. A couple of days before I turned fifteen Ethan's twin brother Aiden asked me out. I said okay. So we went on the date and I liked him. We started dating and somehow I fell for him. After a couple of months I was in love with him. Two months after my sixteenth birthday he asked me out on a date in the woods. We were having a picnic. Now this is where it gets good" I say. I take a deep breath before I start talking again.

"We started playing a game. We said two things or people and we had to choose our favorite. I asked vampires or werewolves. That's when he started acting weird. Then he asked if I would hate him if he was a werewolf and I said no. Then he looked at me, and his eyes were red. So I ran. But he caught up with me. He tried to tell me I would be okay, but this guy came out of the woods with people behind him. It was a girl and a man and Aiden's twin brother Ethan, who was also my best friend. The guy in the front was blind" I tell them.

"Deucalion" Stiles whispers to himself. I nod.

"They made Aiden choose. Kill me himself, or give me the bite. As you can see, he chose the latter. After he bit me I passed out because of the pain. When I woke up I was in this room alone. There was blood on my clothes, but I had no wounds and felt no pain. Except the heartache. It hurt so much on the inside. Aiden had betrayed me. And I was alone. I had to learn how to control the whole werewolf thing by myself. About two times a month Kali would torture me and inject me with something, but she has stopped now. I don't know why. I'm pretty sure I've been here for four years, but I'm not sure. And that's pretty much the story of my life"

Derek stares at the floor while Stiles stares at me.

"You're crying" Stiles states. I roll my eyes.

"Of course I'm crying Stiles, I just told you my incredibly fucked up life story" I  say and wipe away my tears. Suddenly Stiles' arms are around me. I hug him back.

"This doesn't make us friends" I say. "I don't want any friends"

"Say what you want, Kiara, but from now on we are friends whether you want it or not" Stiles smiles and pulls back. This time I don't argue.


	3. Female version of Derek

**Aiden P.O.V**

I'm on my way to Kiara with a sandwich and a glass of water. But when I hear voices coming from her (and now Stiles and Derek's) room I stop. She's telling them about the night she got bit.

"They made Aiden choose. Kill me himself, or give me the bite. As you can see, he chose the latter. After he bit me I passed out because of the pain. When I woke up I was in this room alone. There was blood on my clothes, but I had no wounds and felt no pain. Except the heartache. It hurt so much on the inside. Aiden had betrayed me. And I was alone" she says and her voice cracks. I can almost  _hear_ her tears.

I know it's my fault that she's in this mess and I don't have the right to be sad, but hearing her crying breaks my heart. I hate myself for doing this. I hate myself for putting her in this situation. I  _love_ her. Love, not loved. Even though she hates me I never stopped loving her. One day she will know. One day she will forgive me. At least I hope she will.

I push open the heavy door once she's stopped talking and Stiles has made it clear that they're friends. When I walk in their heads turns to me. Stiles and Derek glares at me while Kiara doesn't show any emotions at all. I hate when she just sit on the floor, emotionless. I want her to feel something. I  _need_   her to feel something. Anger, happiness, sadness or maybe even regret when she sees my face.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, her voice cracking at the end. Do you hear that? That's the sound of my heart breaking all over again. I suddenly remember the food in my hands.

"Uh... I brought food" I say and walk over to her. I put down the food in front of her and walk back to the door.

"Why are you really here?" she asks right as I'm about to leave the room. I turn around to her again. She's glaring at me.

"Just checking up on you. How are you?" I ask her.  _Really Aiden, really?_  Why the hell did I ask her that?

" _How are you_? How the hell do you think I am? Do you think I'm okay? Or maybe you think I'm happy, because you are here to brighten my day? You have no fucking right to ask me that question. Not you" she yells.

I smile. This is the best reaction I've gotten from her for four years. She didn't try to kill me (this she tries about once or twice every other month), she didn't cry, she just yelled. So yes, I am smiling.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you  _smiling?!_  What is wrong with you?" Stiles yells. I look at him, kinda shocked. I forgot he and Derek are here.

But I am Aiden. I am an alpha. I cannot show myself weak. Not in front of them. I shift and take a step towards Stiles. Within a second Kiara is on her feet in her werewolf form and steps in between me and Stiles.

"Don't. Move. A muscle. Or I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth" She says. I shift back and she does the same. She can be badass when she wants to. And to be honest, she scares the living shit out of me.

"I'm sorry" I whisper and leave. Dammit Aiden, now you got her pissed again.

Let's make this very clear: I hate myself for what I did to Kiara. I should have let her die, instead of living in this hell. But I guess I was selfish, hell I still am. I admit that. If I had to relive that night, I would still choose to give her the bite. I am that selfish. I couldn't stand the idea of losing her that night. But I did. I lost her. I gave her a fate worse than death. Now both she and I have to live with that.

**~Stiles~**

"Don't. Move. A muscle. Or I'm gonna rip you throat out, with my teeth" Kiara threatens. I almost laugh. She's like the female version of Derek. I open my mouth to laugh, but close it again when I remember I was almost killed by a werewolf a couple of seconds ago.

"I'm sorry" Aiden says. For a second I can't move nor talk. Aiden the evil Alpha werewolf twin just apologized?! What the frack

He turns around and walks out of the room. Okay it's not exactly a room it's more like a cell. An ugly cell. Not like the cells in Orange Is the New Black. Not that I watch that.  _Okay, Stilinski, focus._

"Stiles what the hell did you say that for?!" Derek and Kiara yells at the same time and looks at me. They're both angry. God dammit.

"You could've gotten yourself killed" Derek mutters.

"First of all; I was defending you Kiara. Second of all; why do you care Derek?" I ask. Derek sighs.

"Well you're kinda my friend so don't yell at werewolves. Scott would kill me and to be completely honest, I wouldn't want you to die." he says. I nod, but it takes a second for me to register what he just said.

What does that even mean? Are we friends? Did he only say that because we're probably gonna die in here or did he really mean it? God I sound like an insecure teenage girl talking to her crush. Not that I like Derek. I don't have a crush on Derek. Absolutely not. Derek is just very scary and while talking to him I admit that I'm terrified I will say something wrong but I still enjoy being near him. Does that mean I have a crush on him? Jesus Christ I'm an emotionally unstable teenage girl.

 

"t-thanks" I stutter and mentally slap myself. Derek Hale, also known as Sourwolf, just said we were friends and I say thanks?! Wow I'm awkward.

 

"I'm going to uh... Sleep for a few hours or something" I say and lay down. Awkward situation over. I hope.

 

**~Derek P.O.V~**

Stiles and Kiara are sleeping and I'm bored. Really freaking bored.

I'm interrupted in my boredom as I hear Kiara sob quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her. She shoot up and turn to me.

"I didn't know you were awake" she whisper, careful not to wake Stiles.

"Well I was. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

She sighs.

"Every time I see him my heart breaks all over again. I remember all the fun I had with him, I remember how much I cared about him. I once loved him like he was my other half, and when you love someone that much it hurts when they... When they turn you into a werewolf, though I'm pretty sure that's not very common." I chuckle and she smiles.

"I have known Ethan since I was ten years old, which means I have known Aiden that long too. And it just hurts so damn much that he would do this to me. I haven't seen Ethan since that night. He never comes here. We were best friends for seven years and he hasn't come to see me in four freaking years! I loved them both, and now we're just strangers with memories" she whispers and a couple of tears streams down her face. I scoot closer to her and put my arms around her. She puts her head on my chest and I kiss her head.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna get the life you've always wanted and you will be happy. You will be happy and you will be okay. Do you hear me, Kiara? You're gonna be okay" I tell her. She nods and looks up at me, a small smile on her face. She always smiles like that, but something is different this time. Her smile is pure and real. She looks happier. I want her to always look like that. I want her to be happy.

"If it makes you feel better, I was betrayed too" I say. I don't know why, but I want to tell her. I want her to know that she's not alone.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" She asks, curiosity mixed with sadness and compassion written all over her face.

"When I was in High School, I fell in love with a girl named Kate. Kate Argent. I loved her, and I thought that she loved me too. But one day when I was at school with my sister Laura, she set my house on fire. Turns out she and her whole family were hunters. My whole family except my uncle died in the fire" I tell her. She gasps and hug me.

I allow one tear to fall down my face before I wipe it away and suck it up. I'm not gonna cry. Not in front of her. Not in front of anyone. I can't. I just can't.

"Oh my god. I've been complaining about what Aiden did to me but what that bitch did to you and your family is just... Gaaargh I don't even know what it is. It's just horrible" she says into my shoulder.

I smile. It feels good to hold her. It feels right. I don't want to let her go, and apparently she doesn't either. She stays in my arms until we both fall asleep.


	4. five ketchup

**Kiara's P.O.V**

It is midnight and I cannot fucking sleep. It's not that I'm not tired, because I'm really freaking tired right now but I just can't sleep. It's bothering me that Derek's family's dead. I can't imagine what that would be like. I mean sure, my boyfriend turned me into a werewolf, locked me up in a bank were I woke up and couldn't remember my own family, but Derek's girlfriend burned basically his whole family to death. Which is worse? I'm not entirely sure.

Suddenly the door clicks and opens. Kali steps inside. God dammit.

"Good, you're awake" she smirks.

I glare at her, but I can't ignore the feeling that something is wrong so I wake Derek up by shaking his arm violently until he opens his eyes. He shoots up and looks  around the room until he spots Kali. The confused look on his face disappears and is replaced by anger. He gives her a death glare. I don't know if that is hot or scary. Maybe both..?

"Calm down, Wolfy. I'm not here for you. I'm just here to tell Kiara something. Remember your friend? She will kill you tomorrow, on the full moon" Kali says. Derek looks at me for answers.

"What? Why?" I whisper, but Kali can still hear it because of the werewolf hearing thingy.

"I think you know" she says, smirks, turns around and walks out.  _Bitch_.

But she's right. I do know what she means. There's a room in this bank, where the moon doesn't affect you. I call it the Moonroom. You see there's not only me, Stiles and Derek in here. For a while I've been friends with another werewolf girl who's been locked up here too for some time now. I haven't seen her for a few months, but I've lost track of time so I don't know exactly how long. Her name is Cora. Two other kids are locked up here too now. Erica and Boyd. Erica is in another cell, alone and Boyd is with Cora I think.

Cora and Boyd will change, and they won't be able to control it. They will kill someone. Apparently me. God dammit. Derek looks at me in shock.

"What is she talking about?" he asks. I gulp.

"Didn't you hear her? I will die tomorrow night. You can't stop it" I say and tears fill my eyes. He places a hand on my shoulder.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispers. He sounds like he means it, but I know he can't keep Cora from killing me. I mean sure, Derek is probably strong enough to take down most Betas, but he cannot fight an Alpha, and he can most certainly not fight a Beta who's been in the moonroom for months. I smile weakly at him.

"You're strong Derek, but you can't protect me from this. I knew it would happen sooner or later. My death will not surprise anyone, everyone thinks I'm dead anyway. No one will miss me." I say and look at the ground.

I know nobody will miss me. My family and friends thinks I'm dead. I'm already dead on the inside, and soon I will be completely dead. The thought doesn't scare me. I can die and get out of this shitty place. And I'm cool with that.

Derek pulls me into a hug. After a second I put my arms around him and hug him back.

" _I_   will miss you" he mumbles into my hair. I smile.

"You barely know me" I say. He pulls back and looks at me with a smirk.

"That's not true! I know a lot about you" he defends himself. I laugh sarcastically.

"Oh yeah sure! What's my last name, favorite ice cream flavor and favorite band?" I ask. His smirk disappears.

"Uh... Williams, vanilla and 5 seconds of summer?" he says, but like a question. I wrinkle my nose in confusion.

"What's 5 seconds of summer? Besides the right answers are Moon, Chocolate and Fall Out Boy" I smile. He throws up his arms in the air in frustration.

"Well it's not exactly easy to know something about you when you never say anything" he laughs. "By the way, 5SOS is a really good band"

I raise an eyebrow at the way he pronounced it.

"Five  _Sauce_? Why not five sos" I ask. He glares at me.

"First of all; don't ever say five sos again" he pauses. "And second of all; DON'T EVER SAY FIVE  _EH SO ES_ AGAIN"

I laugh. "Oh my god Derek chill out. I get it, it's five ketchup"

He fakes hurt and hit my arm. I stick out my tongue and laugh again. He laughs with me.

"Okay now it's your turn. My last name, favorite ice cream flavor and favorite band" he says after a while of laughing uncontrollably.

"Uh... Maybe Evans, strawberry and 5 seconds of summer?" I guess. Derek shakes his head.

"No! It's Hale, vanilla and Twisted Sister" he says. The smile I previously had disappears. Hale?!

"Hale? Your name is Derek Hale?!" I shriek. He nods.

"Yeah and you're Kiara Moon. It's kinda ironic isn't it? You're a werewolf and your name is Kiara  _Moon_. Get it? Because –"

"Whatever Derek!" I interrupt him in his rant about my name.

"Is there's something about my name that I'm missing?" Derek asks. Dammit.

"Uh nothing. It's just a... uh... cool name" I lie and scratch the back of my head. You see Cora's last name is Hale. They're probably related and that would be weird. You know with the whole "Cora's gonna kill me" thing.

"So uhm. I thought 5 seconds of summer would be your favorite considering the way you talk about them" I say and wink.

"Whaaaat? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't like them it's Stiles' favorite band I'm a man they're not even good and I don't find Calum attractive at all" he mumbles. I laugh at him, but stop as I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my chest. I let out an ear piercing scream and Derek covers his ears. It feels like my chest is on fire. What's happening?

**Stiles P.O.V**

_I was running through the woods, and Deucalion was running after me. He'd been chasing me for a while now. I was tired and losing speed. I knew it was only a matter of time before Deucalion would get me and I would most likely die. Oh the joy (note the sarcasm). Suddenly I heard a scream. A piercing scream that I'd never heard before. Then I recognized it. My eyes widened._

_"KIARA" I screamed before Deucalion finally reached me._

I shoot up from the floor and the first thing I see is Kiara lying on the floor, screaming and clutching her chest. Suddenly she stops and sits up while breathing heavily. She had not  only screamed in my dream but she did actually scream. weird.

"Kiara?" Derek says. She looks at him, slowly, just like in horror movies. God dammit that's scary. Her eyes are glowing and her fangs showing – but one thing is different. Her eyes are  _purple_. Bright fucking  purple.

"Stiles, get out of here" Derek says through clenched teeth. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I don't know if you've noticed Derek, but I'm kinda locked up in here with you, so I can't exactly get out" I say sarcastically. Derek growls and gives me one of his famous death glares.

The door opens, and someone comes in. Guess who? Wrong! Unless you guessed on Aiden, because in that case you're right. It's Aiden.

"Kiara?" He asks, using the same shy voice I used just a couple of seconds ago. This is gonna end really bad. Kiara slowly stands up and turns to Aiden, with her face facing the floor.  _Shit shit shit._

"You ruined my life Aiden. You broke me. You turned me into this monster" she looks up. "You deserve to die. I deserve to be the one to kill you. I will kill you, Aiden, right here and right now"

Aiden gasps when he sees her purple eyes. He's terrified, and I can tell Derek is too. As for me, I'm about to have a goddamn panic attack.

 "Kiara, I hate him too. But you have to calm down and –" Derek starts but Kiara interrupts him.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I have to do this. I can't just sit here and wait for my death! I've been locked up here alone for four years! I tried to stay strong because I didn't want them to have the satisfaction of seeing me break down. But guess what Derek, I'm breaking! I have completely lost my mind! I can't live like this. I can't stay here while slowly dying inside. I'm done. I'm broken.

I'm going to run. If I die trying, I will die free. But I can't leave before I kill Aiden because there is a big chance I might die while doing so and I can't die if he's alive. I just can't" she cries.

To be honest I understand why Kiara wants to kill Aiden. Even I want to put a silver bullet laced with wolfsbane through his brain. I look at Aiden in disgust. Tears are streaming down his face, and I don't feel sorry for him. I think he deserves this. Suddenly the door slams shut. Did someone just walk in?

Unfortunately I don't get a chance to think about that, because while we're all distracted looking at the door Kiara attack Aiden. Derek jumps up and try to pull back Kiara. I hear laughing behind me and turn around just to be met by Kali smirking at me. I just got major déjà vu. She digs her claws in my stomach and lift me off the ground. I gasp for air and she throws me to the ground then leaves to join the fight.

"De-Derek" I whisper weakly before everything turns black.


	5. The escape

**Kiara's P.O.V**

I didn't mean to do it. I don't know what's happening. The last thing I remember is the pain I my chest. I swear I just closed my eyes for a second and now suddenly I'm on top of Aiden and I'm slashing his arms with my claws. He's screaming. I can feel myself doing it but at the same time  _I cannot feel myself doing it_. It's not me here on top of Aiden. It's not me trying to kill him.

I'm fighting a battle inside of my head, desperately trying to take control over my body.  _You're not gonna win Kiara_ a voice laughs inside my head. A male voice. A scary male voice.

_Let go of me_  I scream back at the voice, but it just laughs. Suddenly I feel two strong arms grab me and pull me back. It's like a weight lifts from my shoulder as the voice's laughter fades away. I breathe heavily, still unable to talk.

"Kiara! Stop!" Derek screams in my ear _._ Geez thanks for making me deaf

I relax in Derek's arms, but tense up as I hear  _her_. I recognize who it is immediately. It's Kali. And she's laughing. I spin around and Derek does the same, letting go of me as he does so.

I can't see anything, she's standing in the shadows. Suddenly she walks out. In her arms she's holding something - or more like someone. I gasp when I see his face. It's Stiles. She's holding an unconscious and bloody Stiles. A tear threatens to fall from my eye and I hear Derek whisper "no". I don't know what to do. I want to kill Kali for doing this to Stiles, but at the same time I know that I can't because I might kill Stiles in the process. If he's not dead already. But most likely scenario is that Kali kills me.

"Kali what the hell are you doing?! You can't just kill him" Aiden shrieks from the ground. Kali laughs.

"He'not dead, you idiot. But he won't survive if I slash his throat, will he? If you want this pale kid to live I suggest you do as I say" she smirks. I nod frantically.

"I'll do anything!" I say.

"Tell Derek about the girl who's going to kill you tomorrow. Tell him exactly who your friend is" she says, dragging out every word. My eyes widen.

"What?!" I scream.

"Tell him or Stiles will be dead" she says and places one of her claws on Stiles' throat.

A million thoughts are running around my head right now. How will he react? Will he hate me? Will he cry? Laugh? One thing I know for sure is that I hate Kali almost as much as I hate Dolores Umbridge. Almost. There's no one I hate more than Dolores Umbridge.

I turn to Derek, and confusion is written all over his face. "Derek, I'm sorry for not telling you this before but I didn't know how. I still don't know how so I'm just going to tell you. The girl who's going to kill me tomorrow is Cora. Cora Hale" I say. I can almost hear his heart break as he stares at me with those beautiful eyes. They are filled with shock and confusion and betrayal and relief and shock again. A tear rolls down his cheek.

"No" he whispers. "It can't be. It can't be her"

Kali catches my attention by dropping Stiles on the ground, obviously on purpose. I turn to her.

"Hey!" I shout. She smirks and taps her toe-claws to the floor

Suddenly the door behind us opens and closes before any of us can react. I turn around and see that Aiden is gone. Coward. When I turn to face Kali again, she surprises me by being right in front of me. I scream and she jumps on top of me and tackles me to the floor. She digs her claws into my stomach and I scream in pain. Kali lets go of me and covers her ears. Okay seriously what's up with everyone covering their ears when I scream? While Kali is caught of her guard Derek grabs her arms and lifts her off of me.

"Don't ever touch her again" he growls before throwing Miss Ugly toenails across the room. A loud crack is heard when her skull hits the hard wall. I smile thankfully at Derek. He returns it, but his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. A whimper coming from Stiles make me turn my head to him. I stand up to run over to him, but Kali the Mega-bitch decides to attack again. This time she chooses to attack Derek instead of me. She lunges at him and pins him to the ground. She slashes his chest with such force you could mistake her for a Jedi.

He doesn't scream. I suppose he doesn't want to show himself weak. While Derek is struggling to keep Kali from killing him I rush over to Stiles. Call me a coward but I know better than to get involved in a fight with Kali when she's pissed.

When I reach the unconscious teenage boy I kneel beside him and take his hand I mine. I take away some of his pain and try to talk to him through my sobs.

"Oh my god. Stiles can you hear me? Please wake up. Don't you dare leave Derek or your friends or even me! Okay, do you hear me? Don't leave us." I say in panic. "I know we haven't known each other that long but you and Derek are my only friends and I  _need_  you. Wake up!"

Suddenly I hear a great BANG and I know what it is. It's the wall facing the forest next to the bank is breaking. I turn around and drop Stiles' hand. But there is no longer a wall there. It's a big hole. A big fucking hole. In the middle of what used to be a big stonewall there is a hole. A fucking hole. I know I've said it a thousand times but I'm still not over the shock. IT'S A FUCKING HOLE IN THE WALL!

Now I don't mean a little peephole or a hole the size of a puddle. I mean a big fucking hole. So big at least three humans could walk through there at the same time without bowing their heads or anything. Oh look three humans are walking through it right now. What a coincidence

Two boys and a girl are standing there, looking around the room. One of the boys has black hair and puppy eyes. The other has brown, curly hair and is so cute I just want to tuck him in his bed and feed him ice cream all day. The girl has dark, wavy hair and looks badass with her leather jacket. The two boys suddenly shifts into wolves and the girl reveals a crossbow she had previously had behind her back. Two teenage werewolves and a hunter. Great.

"Allison, find Stiles. Isaac and I will help Derek" Puppy-eyes order. So he's the leader. The girl - Allison - looks around in the room until she spots me and Stiles. She gasps and quickly loads her crossbow with an arrow and points it at my head. My eyes widen as I silently pray she will be one a  nice hunter. She slowly approaches us, her eyes never leaving mine as they search for a sign of evil, or maybe even good in me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Stiles?" she asks.

"I'm Kiara. Feel free to shoot me later but right now we need to take care of Stiles or he will die. You can either stay there with your crossbow or you can put it down and help me with him I really don't care, but don't try to stop me from helping Stiles because he is my friend" I answer. My hands are shaking with fear. She still looks suspicious, but she puts her crossbow down and kneels next to me and Stiles. When she sees the blood on his shirt she lifts it up. Both she and I gasp at the sight of his wounds.

"Oh my god" she whispers. I'm frozen in my spot. What do I do? I can't save him, I'm just... well me. I'm just me and I suck.

"He'll survive, right?" She whispers, more to herself than to me. I wonder what she is to Stiles. girlfriend, best friend, friend or maybe sister? I have no clue. Suddenly the curly haired boy, Isaac if I remember right, runs up to us.

"Who are you? Wait, doesn't matter. Allison, can you shoot Kali so we can get outta here? The other Alphas will probably be here soon and we don't want to be here when they come" he says.

Allison stands up without answering and places an arrow in her crossbow. She points it at Kali. I silently pray for her not to miss, which I think she will considering Kali and Puppy-eyes are rolling around the floor trying to rip each other's throats out. From the looks of it I'd say Kali is winning.

I can see Derek fighting Ennis pretty near Kali and Puppy-eyes. When did Ennis get here? Allison shoots Kali in her left leg. My eyes widen. She's a pretty damn good shooter.

Kali pushes Puppy-eyes to the floor and Isaac shouts "stay down" to him. Kali growls and steps forward towards us. I almost shit myself. This is intense. Without blinking Allison places another arrow in her bow and shoots Kali's other leg. Then her stomach. Kali falls to the floor, grunting in pain.

Allison turns to Ennis and Derek and shoot Ennis twice in the back. He falls as well and Puppy-eyes and Derek runs up to us. Puppy-eyes looks at me, confused.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Kiara Moon, Potterhead and Fall Out Boy fan. Pleasure to meet you kind werewolf sir, who are you?" I ask and bow. Derek chuckles while the others looks at me like I'm an alien.

"Scott McCall, Lacrosse player" he says, still looking confused and a little bit scared. I smile at him.

"Great, now everybody knows who the girl is. Sort of. Let's get Stiles and get to Deaton before the rest of the pack comes" Allison says. We all nod. Derek picks up Stiles and carries him bridal style out of the old bank. Aw they look cute together.

Scott is the first to walk out, Isaac follows him and Allison after them. Then Derek with Stiles and lastly me. But I stop before I step out of the bank. The others notices and stops to. They all look at me.

"Come on, Kiara. We need to go" Isaac says. I blink my tears away.

"If I take one more step, I will be free. I will no longer be tortured physically by Kali or mentally by Aiden. I will be free" I say. Derek puts Stiles in Scott's arms and walks over to me with a smile on his face.

"Together?" he asks and reaches for my hand. I take his hand and smile back.

"Together" I confirm. Then I take the step and walk out of the bank. For the first time in four years, I am free.


End file.
